


Legend Has It

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Description of fatal injuries, Gen, Gore, Naruto's pov, Violence, halloween fic, references to domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Legend has it that the statue in the graveyard is not an ordinary one. Far from it even.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 42
Kudos: 101





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Second Halloween oneshot, yes, indeed, I'm spoiling you guys this year LOL (Don't count on getting multiple ones every year, though :P )
> 
> Don't ask me how I came up with this; in around 80% of the time I have no idea how I come up with plots :')
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this and I wish everyone a happy Halloween!

**Legend Has It**

He spotted the towering gates through his right eye; the left one too swollen and painful to try to open. Staggering through the iron gates, he wildly looked around; his breath stuttering when he realised he'd walked into a graveyard.

Could he hide here somewhere? He had to, he couldn't go back out now. He had had a head start, but if he went back out of the gates, he would be done for, he knew that. Still, a graveyard? Not exactly a place he felt particularly safe at, especially at night, but he didn't have a choice. At this moment a graveyard was the best option he had.

"Don't think you can hide from me, you bastard!"

Any reservations he still had left about using a graveyard as his hiding place disappeared in a flash at hearing the shouting behind him and he swallowed, running deeper into the graveyard, as fast as his aching leg would allow him.

Most gravestones were too small for him to hide behind and he was already starting to despair that he had made the wrong choice after all, that he should have just kept running.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

Shit, he was already at the gates!

Panic fuelled him, sent him into another burst of speed as he rushed over the neatly kept path, gravestones standing tall and proud on either side of him. Right when he was contemplating trying to run back in a circle, hoping to keep enough distance between him and his enraged foster parent, he spotted it.

A large statue of a man, towering above all the gravestones, standing on a block of pure marble. The statue itself had hues of grey and black and appeared to be of some aristocratic man. Naruto didn't spend time analysing the statue further, but dived behind it instead, slumping against the cold slab of stone.

Now that he had stopped running for the moment, the pain in his right side flared up once more, no longer able to be ignored, and he cautiously touched the spot, wincing when his fingers made the burning even worse. When he retreated his hand and held it up, he bit down on his tongue at the sight of his own blood staining his fingers.

Fuck, the arsehole had got him good with that broken glass.

As he sat there, hidden behind the statue, listening to his foster father cursing up a storm, swearing he would make him regret it, he wondered what the hell he would do afterwards. He couldn't go back to that house, the guy would definitely kill him for sure. He'd survived his beatings before, but this time the guy was really enraged, all because his wife had become sick of his abusive arse and had decided to leave him.

And whose fault was that apparently? Naruto's. Because everything had become his fault the second child protective services had dropped him off at that place, all smiles and reassurances that he would find a good home here.

Yeah, that good home had lasted approximately a month and then the guy had shown his true colours. Complaining didn't do shit, because who would ever suspect a police man of abusing the kid he'd been so generous to foster?

He barely contained the bitter snort on time, not wanting to betray his hiding place.

No, he couldn't go back. Not after tonight. He didn't know yet what he would do, but going back was out of the question. Maybe he could take the bus to the next town over, see if Gaara still lived there. He could crash there for the night, he was sure, and after that, he'd figure something out.

The sudden silence blanketing the graveyard had him frowning and he pricked his ears, wondering if the bastard had given up. That wouldn't be the first time, especially given he'd been drinking before. Once the alcohol really hit him he gave up on beating the shit out of Naruto. Was that the case now too?

He would still be rampaging like a lunatic if he was still here, right? No way he would have suddenly calmed down like that, that wasn't how he worked.

His frown deepening, he slowly, carefully rose up, making sure that he was still hidden behind the statue. Once he was back on his feet, he silently shuffled to the right and peeked through the gap left between the statue's cloak and his base. This deep in the graveyard, there wasn't much light coming through from the street; the only available light was the full moon above him, which dipped everything in a silvery white glow.

His eyes swivelled from left to right, trailing over gravestones, but meeting nothing but empty paths. That meant the guy had finally given up then. Good, because his side was killing him and that wasn't even mentioning his leg, which while not broken, definitely didn't feel completely all right either.

Breathing out relieved, he stepped back, deciding he would leave now and try to catch the last bus.

"Thought you could hide from me, huh, you son of a bitch!"

Fuck no! Naruto spun around, but was too late.

All he saw was lanky white hair before his legs were swept from underneath him brutally and he crashed down on the ground, yelling when he hit the ground painfully hard.

"Thought you could escape your punishment, huh? You fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

His leg – the one that was hurting, fuck, fuck, fuck – was grabbed and he started pulling him away, dragging him across the sandy underground.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed and in a desperate act grabbed the base of the statue, kicking out with his free leg at the same time.

His leg was released with a cut off curse and he quickly scrambled up, using one of the statue's legs to haul himself back up on his own feet. His bloodied fingers touched the stone first, leaving a thin trail smeared behind on the smooth surface, right before the arsehole snarled and slammed his head against the stone; blinding pain erupting instantly.

Everything went dark before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Legend had it that the statue in the graveyard was not an ordinary one.

It once belonged to a very charismatic man, a nobleman, the townsfolk whispered. Handsome, charming, smart, educated, wealthy – the man had it all. The perfect face, the perfect life.

He was set to marry his sweetheart a week before his birthday, a wedding the whole town had been looking forward to; girls sighing in envy whenever they spotted the happy couple strolling around.

Then it happened.

A band of criminals had been making their way around the country for several weeks already, leaving a trail of destruction and death behind wherever they went. They infiltrated into their town, kept their eyes peeled and their ears pricked, wanting to know which homes to attack in order to gain the most fortune. It was then that they heard about the nobleman and his upcoming wedding to his beloved. They heard about the wealth and the fortune hidden in the manor, heard of the beauty of his beloved.

Late at night, two weeks before the wedding, they broke into the manor and attacked the nobleman's beloved. They violated the poor sweetheart and left nothing but knives and blood behind; the red liquid staining the walls and floor like macabre paint.

The nobleman erupted in a never before seen fury when he discovered what horrid fate had befallen his beloved and it was then that the townsfolk discovered that the nobleman wasn't that perfect after all.

Because he was a vampire, a creature of the undead, witnessed tearing through the throats of the criminals like they were flimsy sheets of wet paper, drinking from their blood all whilst snarling vengeance.

The town was horrified; the inhabitants left in disbelief how they could have lived with such a horrid creature in their midst for such a long time! How could they have been so blind?

A priest was called, the vampire detained with a lot of trouble, and the priest enchanted the vampire, turning him into stone with his own blood in order to protect the village.

Before the spell captured him completely, the vampire uttered his last ominous warning, "I swear upon my ancestors that I, Uchiha Sasuke, will not rest. As blood has created my prison, so shall blood free me once more."

Nobody exactly knew what he meant with that, but decided that they didn't want to risk anything and swore to never let even the tiniest drop of blood besmirch the vampire's prison. Thus, his statue was put into a graveyard; the townsfolk content with the fact that in a graveyard it would be impossible to spill blood freely.

And so the vampire remained encased in stone for centuries to come and the story became a legend of the past, a tale children told each other in order to scare one another.

It was merely a story after all.

Until it was a story no more.

* * *

His head was pounding something fierce when he regained consciousness again and he groaned, biting down on his lip when that sound made his headache even worse.

What the hell had happened?

He opened his eyes, slamming them shut immediately with a hiss when the unforgiving daylight hit him brutally. Pain spiking once more, he sat up slowly, his entire body protesting.

At once the memories of last night hit him and he froze, unwilling to open his eyes again for fear of what he would encounter. Last time he tried to run away, the fucker had tied him to the bed for three weeks straight.

But when he opened his eyes and cautiously lifted his head, he was surprised to find himself still in the graveyard, slumped against the slab of marble. He couldn't find any additional stab wounds on his body, which he was both grateful for, but also confused the hell out of him.

Last thing he remembered was the bastard slamming his head against the stone and knocking him out. Why had he left him behind? Had he thought he'd killed him and had panicked?

Whatever. Anything was better than to be back in that shithole. He would just need to figure out when the next bus was and then he'd be –

Mizuki's glazed over eyes stared back at him just a few feet away.

"What the fuck?" Naruto whispered shocked; his headache nothing but an afterthought as he watched with growing horror what remained of his abusive foster father.

Both his arms had been _literally ripped off_ – not sawn off, not cut off, just literally ripped off; the bones splintered and cracked, glinting in the weak morning light. The limbs had been thrown down at the foot of a gravestone, splattering the grey stone dark red. His kneecaps appeared to have been busted, visibly concaved even through his jeans. His left foot only clung to the rest of his body by a last remaining shred of muscle, white and red and pink gleaming.

And his face …

Naruto turned around and retched; his stomach revolting at the gruesome sight, even worse than the rest of his body.

His jaw was broken, the lower half uselessly dangling open as if someone had grabbed both halves and ruthlessly pulled them apart; his tongue had been ripped out, teeth knocked out and pieces of his cheeks had literally been torn away.

And his throat …

His throat had been cut so deeply, glimpses of spine were visible through the muscle tissue.

The stench of death and blood was so overpowering he didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed that immediately. It was utterly revolting and had his stomach turning upside down once more, bile burning his throat.

Who had done this? What kind of monster was capable of doing so much damage to one person? And why? Why attack Mizuki but leave him alone? Or had they thought he had already died?

"Fuck it, I'm out of here," he hissed, not wanting to be anywhere near this fucked up scene when the first visitors of the day arrived.

Like hell was he going to be dragged into this shit!

* * *

In his rush to get away as far as possible, Naruto neglected to notice that the graveyard was missing its statue; nothing but an empty marble block still left standing.

And hidden within a cluster of trees, was a pair of blood red eyes staring at the retreating back of the young man.

"Blood to form a prison, blood to free me," Uchiha Sasuke murmured.

When he smirked, some blood dripped down from his sharp fangs and a red tongue swept across them, licking up the blood.

Legend had it that if the right blood fell on the statue in the graveyard, it would awaken the vampire trapped within the stone and free him from his prison. It was just a story, though, a tale filled with tragedy and horror; something to tell when you wanted to scare someone.

Until it was a story no more.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Yes, I left it open ended. Yes, that's on purpose. Why? *shrugs* Because it's a Halloween story and you're free to imagine what happens after this.
> 
> I do hope you liked this take on a horror story! Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe, stay spooky and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
